


Tangled: A Voltron AU

by Swimmergirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Human Allura (Voltron), Injury, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Singing, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Tangled AU, Temporary Character Death, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl
Summary: This is the story of how I died.Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. I’m Lance, by the way. But, to tell you the truth, this isn’t really my story. It’s actually the story of a boy, named Keith.__________________________A Voltron AU based on the Disney Movie "Tangled"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is an AU I've been working really hard on and wanted to share. It's based on one of my favorite Disney movies, Tangled! This prologue is sort of old and I honestly think the later chapters are better. Still, If you enjoy, please let me know in the comments, and happy reading!

This is the story of how I died.

Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. I’m Lance, by the way. But, to tell you the truth, this isn’t really my story. It’s actually the story of a boy, named Keith. And it starts, with a lion. 

Now, once upon a time, the five mystical lion spirits soared above the planet. And one day, a single drop of fire fell from the Red Lion. And from this small drop of flame, grew a magic, crimson, flower. It grew far away, on a small hilltop, where it remained undiscovered for hundreds of years. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured. Oh, you see that old woman, over there? Yeah, the one with the creepy looking cloak and purple skin? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important. 

Well, centuries pass and a hop skip and a jump away there grew a prosperous kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, Krolia, well, she was about to have a baby, but she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic flower. The King sent out the Royal Guard on a desperate quest to find the flower and save the Queen. 

Now let’s pop back over to the hill. Ah, there’s that old woman again. See, I told you she'd be important! You see instead of sharing the lion’s gift, this woman, Haggar, hoarded it's healing power. Now Haggar, she used to be called Honerva. Honerva was a beautiful alchemist who worked for a long forgotten ancient Kindgom. But over the years, she became more vain, and obsessed with power. One day, a general caught her hoarding a supply of a rare and powerful mineral called Quintessence. For her treason, she was banished from the kindgom. In her wanderings, she stumbled upon the fateful hill. Just our luck, am I right? When she found the magical flower, she used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song.

“Flower gleam and glow,  
let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse,  
bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine.”

As she sang, the flower glowed bright orange, just like a flame. And just like that, she turned back into Honerva. 

But one fateful day, she heard the call of the royal guards approaching the hill. In her panic to flee, she knocked over the small device she had placed there that was keeping the flower concealed. And the guards found it. They carefully removed the plant, and brought it back to the kingdom. Little did they know, that a furious Haggar wasn’t far behind. 

The magic of the flower healed Krolia. And A healthy baby boy, a prince, was born.  
With beautiful white hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Keith. To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. A red lion was printed on the front, and it slowly ascended Into the sky. For that one moment,  
everything was perfect. 

But then that moment ended. Haggar had tracked the flower back to the castle. One dark night, she climbed onto the balcony, and snuck into the Royal bedroom. She approached the cradle, and began to sing. 

“Flower, gleam and glow,  
let your powers shine”

And just like that, Keith’s beautiful white hair began to change, turning the same fiery hue that the flower had. As she continued to sing, the colors continued to spread, and the aura restoring her former beauty. The connection was clear. Haggar continued to sing as she drew a small pair of scissors from her robe. She carefully separated a lock of the baby’s hair, bringing the blades to the root of it. 

“Make the clock re... What?!?”

As the scissors cut the hair, it suddenly turned a dark brown, spreading across both the remainder of the root and the piece she held in her hand. She glared at the tiny brown spot amongst the glistening white hair. And just like that, Haggar knew she was out of options. She dropped the useless strand and stole the child, just like that...gone.

The Kingdom searched and searched,  
but they could not find the Prince,  
Leaving the poor King and Queen heartbroken. But deep within the forest, In a hidden tower, Haggar raised the child  
as her own. She sat atop the tower, brushing tenderly through Keith’s hair as he sang the familiar song, and her beauty was restored. Haggar had found her new magic flower. But this time she was determined to keep it hidden.

“Why can't I go outside?” Keith asked, as she continued to stroke his ever growing hair. 

“The outside world is a dangerous place.  
Filled with horrible, selfish people.” She cooed

“You must stay here, where you're safe.  
Do you understand, flower?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Keith replied 

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, Keith’s parents, along with the entire Kingdom, released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost Prince, would return.


	2. Chapter 2

“HAH!” Keith shouted, flinging open the wooden shutters of the tower, nearly knocking a small, green chameleon off of the tiny balcony he was hiding on. 

“Oh come on, Shiro! This isn’t funny!” Keith shouted angrily, giving up when he didn’t immediately spot the creature and storming back into the center of the tower. His hair trailing behind him. Over the years it had grown to around seventy feet long as it brushed along Keith's feet. 

“Fine! I give up!” He shouted, extending his arms outwards as he plopped down onto the smooth floor. He groaned as a triumphant Shiro crawled back into the tower and onto Keith’s arm. 

“I guess that's twenty two for you. How about twenty three out of forty five?” He challenged, determined to win at least one game of hide and seek against his animal companion. Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro shook his head in response. 

“Okay, well, what do you want to do?” He muttered. Keith followed the chameleon’s gaze to the open window where he was hiding moments earlier. 

“Yeah, I don't think so.” Keith grumbled. 

“I... like it in here and so do you.” Keith said, convincing himself more than Shiro, who was giving him a disapproving look. 

“Oh, come on Shiro, it's not so bad in here.” Keith scooped up the reptile and began his daily routine. 

“Seven a.m. the usual morning line-up” Keith began to hum as his friend patted along behind him and rolled his eyes. 

“Starting the chores I sweep 'til the floors all clean” He mused, tripping over the broom. He let out a yelp as he caught himself on a nearby table. The broom narrowly missed the chameleon as it clattered to the floor. Shiro shot Keith a sharp glare as he snickered. 

“Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up.” Keith snatched Shiro by the tail as he dumped the Laundry into the soapy water, saving him from a premature bath. 

“Sweep again, and by then it's like Seven Fifteen.” Keith glanced at the clock to see the that it had only moved ninety degrees. He shrugged as he returned the broom to the closet. 

“So I'll read a book, or maybe two or three.” Keith sprawled himself out on the bed, surrounded by books of all shapes and sizes. He had collected them over the years, as birthday presents. His favorites were the ones about daring heroes who went on adventures across the world. Closing the cover, Keith slid the novel back onto a small bookshelf by his bedside. 

“I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery.” Keith slid his paintbrush across the stone tower wall, the vibrant strokes sailing across the plain stone walls. Shiro admired the art as Keith put the finishing touches on a picture of a stunning red lion. The entire wall was littered with beautiful pieces of artwork. 

I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook  
and basically...” Keith plucked at the old guitar stings as he hummed a tune, carefully plucking at each string to create a melody. 

“Wonder when will my life, begin?” He sang softly. He sighed as he observed both hands of the clock had moved to the upright position. He carefully put away the instrument before continuing his daily routine. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing various activities around the tower. Everything from Puzzles, to darts, to baking. 

"Oh no you don't!" Keith shouted, diving after his animal friend as he scurried under a chair. He extended his arm, wrapping his fingers gently around the chameleon’s tail. He gripped both of his hands tightly around Shiro, carrying him over to a long table Keith had arranged. Laid across the top was an array of fabric, pins, and patterns. 

“You knew this was coming, Shiro. I’m not happy about it either.” Keith said, an hint of anger to his tone. He placed the reptile on the table and grabbed a tape measure. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” He grumbled, wrapping the tool around Shiro’s waist. 

“But you know Mother makes me sew my own clothes, and dresses are the only patterns we have. I have to practice somehow.” Shrio sighed as he gave in, allowing Keith to finish gathering his measurements. Within a couple hours, a small, chameleon sized dress, exactly like Keith’s own, was displayed on a tiny mannequin. It was a lovely shade of purple and went just above where the feet would be. 

“There. Finally.” Keith said, just as happy to be finished as Shiro was. 

Taking no time to admire his handiwork, Keith grabbed a hairbrush from the dresser. Taking a lock of his pearl hair, he tossed it up into one of the towers many large beams that adorned the ceiling. With a grunt, he hoisted himself into the air, and climbed onto a nearby rafter. Shiro scurried up onto Keith’s shoulder soon after. 

Keith firmly grabbed the hairbrush and began to stroke his hair. Starting at his roots, he brushed, and brushed, and brushed. 

Finally, he reached the end, heaving an exasperated grunt. 

With one more glance at the clock, Keith made his way to the tower’s sole window. Taking a deep breath, he leaned outward, placing both his elbows on the small windowsill. 

“Tomorrow night, Shiro” Keith said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “The lights will appear. Just like they do every year on my birthday.”

Keith loved his birthday more than anything in the world. Not just because it was the only time he would receive something new to do as a present. Every year, thousands of lights appeared in the night sky. They were like stars, but brighter, and somehow even more beautiful. There was something about them that made Keith feel like they were meant for him. 

“What do you think it’s like out there?” He asked his friend, who was gazing fondly at the beauty of the woods beneath them. The leaves rustled with the gentle breeze as squirrels and other creatures leaped from branch to branch. Even they had more freedom than him. Keith shook his head slightly and picked up Shiro in the palm of his hand. 

“Now that I'm older. Mother might just let me go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story. Please let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more of this AU. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
